Teen Titans 'Go' Revision
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: This is how I think episode 'Go' should have gone.
1. Realization

**Chapter 1: Realization**

This was, initially, my first ever Teen Titans fic so be nice.

I don't own these wonderfully awesome teens that brought so much happiness to three different generations (even though they were on air for like five years).

* * *

The cloaked figure slowly made her way forward toward the strange but beautiful alien girl. _Wow, _she thought_. She does look pretty. _

"Easy," she soothed. "My name is Raven. I just want to help you." She pulled out the screwdriver she had borrowed from the infamous Boy Wonder himself, Robin, and slowly unlocked the manacles.

"There." Raven said. "Now maybe we can-."

The alien cut her off by pulling her into a deep kiss. When it ended, the alien pushed her away, saying, "If you wish to live, leave me alone." She flew off into the starry night.

Raven stared after her for awhile. "Wow." she whispered to herself. She turned to the others saying, "We have to go after her. She-."

"No." Robin said. "You heard her. She wants to be left alone."

He, the mysterious hooded man and the little green changeling turned away. "Okay, maybe we could hang out sometime." Raven heard the green one suggest to Robin and the hooded man.

"No thanks, I fly solo." Raven turned just as the man in the hooded sweatshirt showed his face.

"Take a good, long look, little man. I'm a Cyborg, a monster. I had an accident a long time ago and now look at me."

Raven didn't think he was all that scary. Neither, apparently, did the green Beast Boy. "Cool!" he exclaimed. "So, like, you're part metal right? Awesome!"

"You're a weird little dude." Cyborg commented.

Suddenly, there came a shadow from above. Everyone, including Robin, looked up to see a giant red-orange spaceship moving over the city.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Looks like space girl's got friends." Cyborg muttered.

"Or enemies." Robin added.

The spaceship dropped a weird mechanism onto the island in the middle of the bay. Out of it came a huge hologram of the ugliest lizard Raven had ever seen. "Do not be afraid, people of this planet," the lizard thing said in a raspy voice. "We are here to apprehend a lost fugitive. Do not interrupt our search. Work against us and you will be annihilated." The hologram disappeared.

The boys turned to Raven. "You're still going after her, aren't you?" they inquired as one.

"Yeah." Raven replied.

"Then I'm going with you." Robin stated. Beast Boy cleared his throat and Robin looked back at him. "I guess we could team up… for now."

* * *

_Where could she be? _Raven thought in frustration. Then she felt the alien's presence nearby.

"Where do you think she might be?" Robin asked.

"She's nearby." Raven blurted. The boys glanced at her and she muttered, "I can, uh, sense things."

"I can sniff out her scent." Beast Boy offered before turning into a green bloodhound.

"And I can track her... heartbeats?" Cyborg added.

"Got her." Beast Boy called.

They followed him to a movie theater where patrons and staff were running out, screaming. "Must be the place." Robin commented while watching a woman with two children streak past. "Come on."

They entered the lobby and spotted the alien right away. _She looks pretty tall, _Raven thought wistfully._ Lithe, agile, graceful, gorgeous... oh man, what am I saying?_

"You know, those taste a lot better without the wrapper." Beast Boy's attempt at bravado ended weakly.

The alien turned-eyes glowing, hands ablaze-and took up a defensive position.

"Easy, we're friends." Robin cautioned.

"Friends? No. For what purpose did you free me?" The alien's soprano was beautiful and threatening at the same time.

Raven came to stand beside Robin. "We were just trying to be nice." she stated calmly.

"Nice?" the alien asked. "What is this nice? We do not have such a word on my planet. The closest is glabgorb, weak."

"Well here, nice is nice." Cyborg stuttered. "And if you want us to keep being nice, you're going to tell us why some lizard dude wants you as his prisoner."

Raven watched as the girl lowered her hands. "Not prisoner, prize." she said forlornly, looking down at the floor. "The Gordanians wish to deliver me to the Citadel to be their servant."

"We won't let that happen." Raven snarled, coming closer to lay a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

Suddenly, there was a blast and hundreds of flying lizards crowded the opening. "We have to get her and us out of here alive first." Beast Boy shouted.

The teens jumped into action. As she fought the reptilian monsters, Raven found herself back-t-back with the alien female. Soon they managed to fight their way outside onto the streets. They looked up at the retreating lizards.

The huge hologram appeared again. "Fools! Now you will perish for defying Lord Trogaar!"

The alien looked down and whimpered softly. Raven put a calming hand between the girl's shoulder blades. "Don't worry," she comforted. "We'll be by your side the entire time."

The alien glanced over and offered a small smile before gazing up at the ship. "We must disarm the particle ray before it fires."

"Come on." Raven said suddenly. "I'll transport us up there." She created a sphere of black energy around them and floated them through the bottom of the ship. They began making their way to the control room.

"Dudes?" Beast Boy squeaked. "I think they know we're here!"

The alien grabbed them all in her strong grasp and flew them into a nearby crevice in the wall. The lizards ran right past them.

"Let's go." Robin commanded quietly. Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy exited the crevice.

The alien held Raven back and pressed their lips together in another deep kiss. "Thank you." she whispered. She tugged a dazed Raven from the crevice and they followed the others. _Oh wow! _Raven thought, staring at the girl in front of her. They finally made it to the control room.

You know what happens next. They fight the lizards and are getting ready to win. Raven wipes out all of the lizards except Trogaar.

_We can win._ Raven thought gleefully.

Then a sonic boom shook the ship and the team was thrown back against the wall. Robin, being human, was the first to fall unconscious, followed closely by Beast Boy. Cyborg attempted to stand and froze, his power levels completely drained. The last thing Raven felt was the alien girl's body lying protectively across hers, then she, too, succumbed to the darkness engulfing her.

* * *

How do y'all like the first chapter? Things get a bit juicier in the next one, I promise.


	2. Pleasurable Punishment

**Chapter 2: Pleasurable Punishment**

I don't own the Teen Titans. They belong to D.C. comics.

* * *

Raven woke up bound in manacles in a small cell. As her vision adjusted to the dim lighting, Raven saw the rest of the members of the team against the walls with the unconscious alien girl in the center of the cell.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Beat Boy beamed when he saw her.

Raven heard a soft moan and switched her gaze back to Alien Girl. She was stirring; she sat up and glanced around. When Alien Girl saw Raven, a smile spread slowly across her beautiful face.

Just as she was getting to her feet inside the cell, two lizard guards came in. one stepped forward and said, "You're all getting moved to a cell closer to the Lord's private chamber. There, you four,"-he pointed to Raven, Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg-"can hear your little friend receive her punishment."

Five big, burly warriors came in and picked up a teen. Each teen struggled but Alien Girl was the only one to cause her captor any harm. By then they were surrounded, so she was just picked up by a bigger, burlier warrior. They were approaching a cell bigger than the one they just left. When the big lizard started carrying Alien Girl to a door on the opposite side of the hall, Raven began struggling to join her.

"You want to accompany your friend so bad?" the lizard holding her asked. "Fine. You can watch her receive her punishment." He carried Raven along behind Alien Girl and they entered an elaborate room fit for a king.

"Wow." Raven breathed in awe.

"Everything is not what it seems." Alien Girl quoted mysteriously beside her.

The guard holding Raven brought her over to the wall and chained her there. Alien Girl was taken to the bed and set down upon it. Raven felt a stab of pity for the poor girl; she looked utterly terrified.

"Why are you so afraid?" Raven asked in concern.

"He is going to-he will-." The girl looked ready to faint. She began muttering rapidly in her native language. Suddenly, she burst into tears, her sobs breaking Raven's heart. "X'Hal!" the alien girl sobbed. "What have I done to deserve this? Please, save me!"

Raven didn't understand what the girl was so frightened about. She was about to ask again when the door opened and Lord Trogaar stepped in accompanied by five other lizards.

"Now Tamaranian," Trogaar hissed. "You will feel pain for defying me." He turned to one of the lizards and ordered, "Strip her down and chain her."

Three of the lizards jumped to obey him. The Tamaranian whimpered and raised her manacles half-threateningly. The giant reptiles paused briefly then continued. They pounced on the poor girl. There was a scream and some ripping sounds followed by the sounds of chains clinking together.

When the lizards moved back, Raven gasped at the beauty and horror of the sight before her. The alien's body was a nice sunset orange, smooth and soft looking. Raven moaned inwardly and strained against her binds, wanting to just touch the girl. The Tamaranian whimpered and sobbed softly.

Trogaar pointed to the leanest lizard, which approached the bed. "You will show when you are in pain." Trogaar commanded.

"I will not and you cannot make me!" Alien Girl cried defiantly.

"We will see." Trogaar sneered. Turning to the lizard near the bed he said, "You may begin." The lizard climbed onto the bed and leaned over the alien.

Raven's stomach twisted as she finally realized why the alien had been so afraid. But she kept her word to Trogaar and showed only signs of pleasure. When the wiry lizard grew tired, Trogaar assigned a different lizard. The rock in Raven's stomach loosened more and more as the five lizards all wore out. The alien girl glistened all over and she showed signs of having a great time. Her smile and wink at Raven made the dark sorceress dizzy.

But Raven's vision cleared as Trogaar began pacing in front of the bed. "There must be someone else." He muttered to himself. His gaze fell on Raven and a malicious smile spread across his leathery features. "Why yes," he sneered, heading toward Raven. "Yes, you'll do just fine." Trogaar freed Raven and pricked her with his claw.

Raven gasped as a roaring desire crashed through her and she searched around for the alien. "Uh-oh," the alien sighed.

Raven stripped down and climbed over her. The alien whimpered and arched her back. She pressed a deep kiss to the alien's soft lips, her hand automatically sliding down to the girl's glistening center. The girl's head fell back as Raven began kneading her nub.

When Raven began thrusting into her, the alien screamed out in pleasure and strained against her restraints. "Please," she begged, her eyes narrow slits. "Please stop before you get burned." Raven wanted to stop for her, but the desire was too great. Raven felt the alien's stomach tense up and knew she was teetering on the edge. The witch sucked and nipped at the toned thighs before feeling the shiver pass through the muscular body.

Raven looked up to see bright yellow liquid pulsating from the alien's core. It was sticky and appeared to be smoking. Raven reached out a finger and scooped up a bit of it. It was extremely warm and Raven raised it to her lips. The taste was incredible. She lowered her mouth to the alien's core and ran her tongue over the silky flesh. Raven smiled as the Tamaranian's body arched and she moaned.

"Please, dark-haired one," she gritted through her teeth. "Please."

Raven climbed up her body and breathed, "Yes?"

"Please," the alien repeated. "Unshackle me. I want to explore."

Raven sneered and shook her head. "I can't do that," she whispered sexually. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Raven lowered her head to the alien's left breast and began sucking earnestly. Raven enjoyed hearing the groans of her partner, whose hips were thrashing wildly. Raven could tell what Alien Girl wanted so deeply but didn't want to give it to her yet. Raven continued loving the soft breasts beneath her until they were red and covered in teeth marks.

Finally, to the relieved moans of the exotic Tamaranian alien beneath her, Raven lowered her throbbing clit to that of her lovemaking partner.

"AAARGGH!" Trogaar roared. Raven had forgotten he was there. "You are not fulfilling my will, dark-haired one! Move! I guess I must do this myself." Trogaar pushed Raven out of the way and lowered himself onto the alien.

The next thing Raven knew, she heard an earsplitting scream and saw a wildly thrashing Alien Girl trying to get away from Trogaar. Trogaar pushed harder and the girl screamed louder. Raven glanced at her face to see tears streaming down her cheeks and an expression of agony on her face.

"Please," the alien pleaded. "I will behave."

"Oh," Trogaar smirked at her. "After this, I know you will behave." He pushed even harder. When Trogaar pulled away half an hour later, Raven saw orange and yellow liquid pouring from the alien's core.

Raven was numb; so numb, in fact, that she almost didn't catch Trogaar's order. "Dress them and take them back to their friends." She saw Alien Girl get into a ratty old dress that suited for clothing at that moment and soon they were being herded back to the rest of the team.


	3. Fight for Home

**Chapter 3: Fight for Home**

I don't own the Teen Titans. They belong to D.C. comics.

* * *

The alien girl fell to the floor and curled up.

Raven sat next to her and rubbed comforting circles in her back. "It'll be ok, my friend." Raven cooed to her. She got a soft moan in response. Raven continued rubbing her back until she felt and heard the girl's breathing slow.

Raven sat back and marveled at the beautiful young woman before her. The alien's hair was glowing faintly in the small ray of light from the tiny window on the door. Her skin shined a nice delicate rosy pink. Long eyelashes cast even longer shadows over pink cheeks. Raven trailed her hand lightly over the body and found lean, well-worked muscles that weren't seen from the outside.

"Wow." Raven breathed.

Suddenly she gasped; a hand had grabbed hers.

"Do not be afraid. It is only me." Alien Girl sat up and pecked Raven on the cheek. "I want to thank you again for helping me." She smirked a bit and added, "and for showing me a good time tonight." She pressed a kiss to Raven's lips, which Raven eagerly returned.

When they broke apart, Raven said, "You know, I still don't know your name."

Alien Girl smiled and responded, "On my planet, it is Koriand'r. On yours it would translate as Star…fire."

Raven thought for a moment then said, "actually Starfire, on my planet it would be translated as Rasterif. I come from Azarath. I'll tell you about it sometime."

Starfire yawned and laid down with her head in Raven's lap. Raven stroked her head and lulled her back into slumber. Then Raven curled up next to Starfire and fell asleep against her warm body.

Raven awoke with the sound of purring in her ears. She looked up to see a green cat next to her, smiling broadly, eyes wide and innocent. Raven sat up and the kitten took a tentative step forward. Raven scratched it behind the ears and looked around at the other team members.

Robin was speaking with Cyborg and Starfire (Raven shivered at the name) was still asleep. Raven slowly crept over to her and shook her awake. Starfire yawned and stretched, then offered Raven a small smile. "Shall I bust the door down again?" She asked, taking a half step toward it.

"I'll help you." Raven offered. "Azarath Metrion Xynthos!" Everyone's manacles broke into pieces.

"Now we can help too." Beast Boy hurrahed. He turned into a ram as Cyborg rewired his arm. Starfire's eyes began to glow green as Raven's began to glow black.

"Everybody ready?" Cyborg asked."1…2…3!" Both alien girls along with Cyborg let loose their power. When they stopped the door looked very beaten. Beast Boy and Robin charged the door and crashed it over. Starfire peered out and motioned them forward.

She led them around a few corners and into a room filled with spacecrafts. "Pick one, quickly!" she told them urgently.

Just as the words left her mouth, about three dozen lizards burst into the room and surrounded them. "Get back to your cell earthlings and you will be spared." A giant lizard growled.

"Over your dead body." The three males snarled.

"So be it. Your death it will be." The lizards charged and the teens all jumped into action.

Raven and Starfire were back-to-back as were Beast Boy and Robin. Cyborg was left fending for himself but not many came at him anyway. Suddenly, Raven felt Starfire spasm and looked over her shoulder to see her being shocked on high voltage by a scrawny lizard.

Raven sent a sphere of black magic at the lizard, sending him flying across the room into the wall. Both of them fell to the ground unconscious. Raven quickly picked Starfire up and flew over the heads of everyone else. Raven searched frantically for a place to set her and saw a ledge high up on the wall. Raven set Starfire down and returned to the battle.

Switchover!

Starfire woke up to find herself on a ledge. She glanced down at the battle and saw the one called Raven kicking the butt of every lizard that came near her. Starfire vowed to be more careful as she flew down and rejoined Raven.

Switchover!

Raven felt a familiar back against her and glanced over her shoulder to see Starfire fighting behind her once again.

She continued chanting ("Azarath Metrion Xynthos!") as she and the fearsome teen behind her continued to battle down the Gordanians.

Raven saw Cyborg go down under the weight of reinforced lizards then she saw Robin and Beast Boy go down. She and Starfire fought harder. Almost every lizard went down under their fierce power. The remaining lizards bowed to the two young women, but quickly straightened as a horn blew. They quickly kneeled in a line facing the door as Trogaar entered.

"What is this?" he bellowed. "You are still not captured?" He tore off his cloak and stood to face the two adolescent girls. "Well now you have to fight me."

The girls glanced at each other and nodded. As Trogaar charged, they put their hands together and shot a massive blast of energy at the Gordanian King. It hit him squarely in the chest. His eyes dimmed and his chest stopped moving. With a resounding crash, the King of the Gordanians fell to the floor, dead. Raven and Starfire stared at him for a moment, not quite believing he was dead. Then, lizards from all over the ship began crowding into the room. They all stared at their dead leader.

Then, as one, they all kneeled before the two heroes. After thanking the girls and bowing repeatedly to them, the Gordanians supplied a ship seating five that would take the young heroes back to earth. Soon, they would be home.

The ship landed next to the hologram device just outside of the city.

"Wow," Beast Boy sighed. "Someone really should build a house out here." He winked at Raven.

Raven giggled and then turned to search for Starfire.

The beautiful alien girl stepped out of the shadows wearing an outfit similar to her old one. She didn't have as much armor as before. "Do I look…nice?" she asked shyly.

"Definitely!" Robin told her.

"Absolutely," Cyborg said.

"Positively," Beast Boy added.

"Gorgeous." Raven finished.

Starfire smiled. Raven came over to her and asked, "So, are you staying or going back to Tamaran?"

Starfire smiled down at her and replied, "I actually have something worth living for here." Starfire drew Raven into a long, passionate kiss.

When it ended, they glanced at the boys to see them already taking the hologram device apart to use the parts for a house. "Should we help?" Starfire asked. Raven shrugged and they headed toward the boys.


End file.
